Magicks of The Dead
by MarbleWolf
Summary: Draco Malfoy is back from the dead. Harry is determined to figure it out. A new evil rises, bringing the dead with it. AU
1. Prologue- Fate Can Be Cruel

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter

Placed in the movie rather than the book just because it'll work better that way!*

This is an AU story! Tonks did not die in My Battle of Hogwarts.

It will have slightly dark themes, and some cursing. It is a Harry/Hermione story. This story begins with the final battle then goes through several years from there.

Prologue- Fate Can Be Cruel

Harry landed hard, his arm scrapping the sharp stone as he rolled out of Hagrid's arms. He stood quickly, facing off against his worst enemy. And only then did he realize he had dropped his wand in the forest. The world seemed to hold it's breath for just a moment.

Then a black clad figure rushed forward, his shout ringing out in the silent courtyard. "POTTER!"

Harry snatched the wand in reflex , his school nemesis crossing too close to Voldemort. A pale hand shot out and snatched up the boy, the two swinging. Draco tried to pry the skeletal claw off but the dark wizard held tight and shoved the boy to his knees. Draco looked up from his kneeling position, his silver eyes locked defiantly with the scarlet. Harry raised his wand to help Draco too late. Voldemort lashed out with a blinding blue light, the blasting curse landing dead center. Blood exploded from the crater like wound, painting the ground red, bits of bone bouncing. Voldemort tossed the platinum haired boy aside, like a broken toy. His red glowing eyes, swung to Harry, fury on his face. Harry, swallowing hard, blocked out the screams of Narcissa Malfoy and took off through the courtyard.

It was much later at Fred Weasley's funeral when the biggest hit came for Harry. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny stood to the side, Firewhiskey filled cups sloshing. Firewhiskey burning all the way down, the pain sharp enough to sooth the emotional toll taken on them. George was laying in a heap by the casket, the Weasley parents were trying to coax him to his feet.

Ron had his back to the casket and his family, unable to look at them. He wouldn't even glance, if he did, he would lose any control he still had. They were just outside of the tent, drinking. No one had said a word. It was then that he looked up, something in the far trees had caught his eye. The glowing tip of a wand, brilliant emerald green. Ron didn't think, because Harry, Hermione and Ginny were right in the path of the lethal spell. He shoved them back, his heart jackhammering it's last beats. Screams warbled, unfocused as the spell slammed into him. It didn't hurt at all. It was quicker and easier than falling asleep.

The years to come were rough for Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys. Things didn't get easier for a while. A traumatized Ginny broke up with Harry after Ron was killed, Harry understood that she was scared and needed time. Everyone was terrified still. Too many of Voldemort's followers were still out there. They continued in small numbers, trying to extract their revenge in the most painful way they could think of. The Death Eaters worked like assassins. Seamus Finnegan was the next victim a year later… poison, it had taken a week of agonizing pain before the half-blood passed away. Harry and Hermione stood together, mourning their friends. Love blossomed between the two, it was shaky and filled with tears for what could have been but it worked out.

Harry and Hermione took a few months of tutoring and therapy. Their dreams were filled with green flashes, blood, fire, and unseeing eyes. The two began their jobs in the "real world". Harry became an Auror after 2 years of speed training, he hardly took a break. Hermione started as a curse breaker before turning to the Department of Mysteries. Ginny Weasley ran away from home, off with Dean Thomas out of the country, after Seamus was killed. Fleur and Bill stayed in their little cottage, tending to the flourishing garden that erupted impossibly around the little rock sitting in the center of it. Molly and Arthur still lived in the Burrow but they had both lost considerable weight. Luna left the continent after the news of her father's death.

Antonin Dolohov had been the one to kill Ron and three years and 7 months later, Harry killed him. It was with an almost evil pleasure that Dolohov fought Harry and Harry was allowed to use lethal spells. Dolohov had also been the one who killed Remus. That night, Harry took a toast to Remus and Ron.

Two days later, Ginny came home with a little chocolate skinned baby girl. After Harry's blessing, she named Neville her child's Godfather and Luna the Godmother.

It wasn't much longer after Harry's battle with Dolohov that the Department of Mysteries contacted him. They wanted him to be apart of a special force. A force that worked as Aurors and Investigators for the DOM, he and his newly-wed wife agreed and met the team of 3 other witches and wizards they would be working with. Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, and a rather tiny but fierce Asian girl with Elf blood named Shikari made up the rest of the team. They were sent out as a team to deal with the more difficult and often times odd things. The lull after the war was quiet. The Death Eaters causing all the trouble. But more trouble was yet to come…

Early June 2002

Narcissa knelt next to a cloaked figure, her hands hovering over a corpse. The figures cloak shimmered in the candle's light, the cloak flowing like smoke off his shoulders, as a dementors cloak would. A scepter with a golden rod at its center had strands of Obsidian wrapping in a spiral, starting at the base and ending at the top with two long clawed skeletal hands grasping an orb of the purest of ruby with runes glowing along the length of its shaft. A grimoire, hovered before the figure, and a candle with a brilliant red flame, licked greedily right above the book. The mans voice chanted something ancient and powerful. A Grand Chandelier of silver hung in the center of the deep chamber. Obsidian hung in a circle under the black wax candles, the flames bright. Columns of black and white Marble held the house above them, from falling in around them. They were deep under Malfoy Manor, in the family's Mausoleum. It was dark here, cold, and the candles left shadows dancing on the walls.

The opened casket let the scent of death and dust drift out. The decayed body within wasn't recognizable. It had been five years, after all. The finest silk black robes and cloak hung from the skeletal frame, and to prove the boys youth, a Slytherin scarf wrapped around his throat. A black wand sat in the center of a bouquet of other wands, it was tradition when a line went extinct to bury the ancestors wands with the final heir. Narcissa tossed something over her son. The potion spilling over him, and hissed like acid. The deep baritone voice chanted louder, dark skinned hands lifted the scepter high over the body. Narcissa stepped back hastily, magic poured from the scepter. A strong cold wind blew through the Mausoleum, extinguishing the flames apart from the one above the book and tossing her hair about. Dust kicked up from around the room, blowing high, the final candle was swept up by the wind and landed upon Draco Malfoy's body, the bones ignited immediately. Narcissa held back her urge to yell out, her hands clasped before her shook horribly. The burning body made the Necromancer nothing more than a figure in the light, his shadow cast against every wall, floor and even the ceiling. The Ruby in the Scepter glowed like the Dark Lord's eyes, but the Obsidian seemed to soak it in, the two stones working in unison. The figure swept his arms to the side and slammed the scepter down into the casket. The world flashed red before all light was extinguished. Narcissa stood holding her breath, her whole body vibrating with fear.

Someone coughed harshly, and she snatched up her wand, waving the candles back to full power. A figure was sitting up in the charred casket. He had long white hair, silver eyes, and a skeletal frame. His clothes had burned away, but he was exactly how she remembered him, even the gaping wound in the center of his sternum was there. The scars Harry Potter had left marred his chest, and stomach. But blessedly the Dark Mark was gone.

"It is complete." The cloaked figure said. Narcissa turned to thank him but he was gone. The only evidence he was ever here was looking back at her.

"Mother." Draco Malfoy's head tilted as he watched her, exposing a bright red freshly burnt symbol on his neck, right above his jugular vein.

 _What did you think? leave a comment and let me know!_


	2. Disturbance Call

_Disclaimer- i do not own Harry Potter._

Chapter One- Disturbance Call

Harry started the morning off like always. He woke before the sun, heart racing from a nightmare that gripped him. His emerald eyes flying open and his room being swallowed by flames. After many nights ending like this, Harry shut his eyes tight and pulled the warm body to his chest. His Hermione always helped ease him back to reality. Hermione hummed against him, also used to waking like this. They clung to each other for a moment before the obnoxious beeping of the alarm clock went off. With grouchy groans, the two worked to get out of bed, and into their ministry uniforms. Said uniforms were rather dull, light weight, and black with the Ministry's symbol in a brilliant red down the back. Harry tucked his wands away, his Holly and Phoenix Feather, and a specially designed Alder and Thunderbird feather wand, 13 and a quarter inches, in his wand holsters. Next he slipped a ring studded with diamonds onto his right hand, on his left he placed his titanium wedding band. The right ring was a special ring that would heat up in the event of a call coming into the DOM, the diamonds coloring with the severity of the situation. They could also be used as a cry for help. His wedding band held protection charms and the inner part could convey messages.

He turned to help Hermione with her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail. Hermione smiled softly and turned, leaning in for a kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Hermione whispered. Harry grimaced, he was twenty-two, officially older than his parents ever got to be. He couldn't wrap his head around that. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look, she could read him like a book.

"I know how hard it is, Harry." She sighed and toed in her shoes. "Lets get going. We are going to be late."

Harry hesitated as he stepped out of the bedroom and into the rest of the house. A mirror hung on the wall and as he passed it, he looked at himself. He looked like James Potter. He could see the Mirror of Erised in his mind, he could see the premature lines that added age to his face. He was scruffy, and his hair needed a trimming but his father was looking back at him.

"Harry, we are going to be late." Hermione called, he smiled faintly. Some things never change.

He stepped over the impossibly old Crookshanks on the stairs and grinned at Hermione. They tossed black thick cloaks on and disapparated.

Lucius Malfoy was to return from his trip abroad, today. Narcissa was anxious to say the least. She had brought her son back from the dead almost two months ago and everything was fine. He was just as she remembered him. The only thing that changed was his skin, it took on an almost grey tone. She kept him hidden for reasons she didn't fully understand. Perhaps it was fear that he would be taken away. He still looked seventeen, people would ask questions. But today that would change. Lucius was due home any minute.

Draco was in the library, he sat in the window seat, basking in the hot summer sun. His whole body glowed, his hair like snow and his body like ash, in the shining dawning sun. He held a book close to his nose, his black suit pressed and perfect apart from his dark grey tie which hung undone around his throat. He felt good. He had settled into the post war lull with ease, his mind still tired from that dark time. He swept his long mane of hair out of his face for the hundredth time and sneered in annoyance. The door creaked, he didn't look up immediately. His mother always came to check on him every few hours, she was much to clingy really…

"Draco, son?" That voice… his head snapped up, an odd rushing sound filled his ears, his body pulsed with an alien rage.

"Father." His voice was low with rage. "You!"

"Draco!" his mother's voice caught his attention for a second but this man… this man was responsible for everything.

Draco stood, he was much taller than his father here on the window seat. The man was still about 10 feet from him looking stunned.

"You did this! You not only killed off the Malfoy name but you sent it to the grave damned!" Draco was shouting, an odd red vision was taking over. "You KILLED ME! You followed some Half-blooded FREAK and pulled me into it. How dare you, call me your son!"

Draco's vision blurred then, something hot and wet exploded from under his hands. Screams filled the air and the Manors wards began to wail. The brilliant blue ancient wards locking down. Draco's teeth sank into something, a part of him screamed at himself to stop. He ignored it.

Harry's day started out normal enough, just the usual paperwork, then out onto the field. Today's job was another rather dumb one, a domestic disturbance. Two wizards got into a duel in a Muggle park, the Magical Reversal Squad came out while Harry gave fines to the two men. A couple flaming trees extinguished and all the evidence cleaned up was all it took before Harry headed back to the office. He had just stepped into the Department offices when his ring began to heat up, a red (indicating an emergency) emitting from the diamonds. Harry ducked in the doorway, instinct taking over as the notification airplane swept in from behind him. He had taken several to the head since he began working here. At his desk, the notification airplane expanded rapidly, shoving off all his files, quills, and sending a ink well flying. The contents of said ink well flew over Tonks' head and splattering onto the desk behind her, which happened to be Hermione's. His files crashed to the floor sending parchment flying. They didn't have a second to recover before Hermione's notification gave Harry a paper cut on the side of the head and landed on her desk. Tonks wasn't so lucky this time and received a Muggle spiral notebook covered in ink into the back of the head.

"Wotcher, Harry. Well. Looks like it's back to work for you." Tonks said rubbing the back of her head, and cursing when it came away covered in ink. Harry crossed to his desk and struggled to unfold the massively oversized airplane, sitting innocently on his desk… like it hasn't just ruined a nights worth of work. Tonks, Blaise, and Shikari snickering as yet another memo flew in and landed on Shikari's pristine desk. A mere three second later Blaise snatched his out of the air, before it could send the items atop his desk, flying. Harry finally succeeded in opening his, where it shrank down to a more normal size, just in time to see Blaise start to open his. The plane expanding sending his chair toppling backwards into the floor. Harry chuckled as his colleague cursed loudly and pulled himself off the floor, crumpling his memo.

"Who told them about that loophole?" Blaise accused, squinting pointedly at Harry, who was doubled over laughing.

Harry recovered himself a few moments later and lifted his memo to read it. It read,

The Department of Mysteries-

We have received word that the Auror Department and Ward Breakers were called out to Malfoy Manor after a disturbance call earlier this morning. The Wards are locked down and no one can get in. We are continuing on Lady Malfoy's insistence and your teams intervention is now requested.

-To be determined

Apparition coordinated listed below.

53.171050, -1.307511

"Are we ready to go?" Astoria Greengrass said from the doorway, her dark hair up, and wearing her specialized uniform.

"Where's Hermione?" Blaise asked.

"She's up at Hogwarts today, assisting Headmistress Mcgonagall with the wards." Harry answered. The group of four left the offices after saying, "goodbye" to Tonks.

Tonks shouted as they left, "What about the mess from those damn memos?"

They snickered and walked faster. At the end of the hall, they turned into the dressing room and dressed in their DOM uniform. Said uniforms consisted of a maroon undershirt, with lightly armored and enchanted black vest and trousers, the specialist logo sewn onto the front left breast. Dressed and ready the departed and waited for the lifts.

Arriving in the atrium they walked to the apparition point, preparing to leave when a head of bushy brown hair came bounding up. Harry grabbed her arm and side-along apparated them to the set point.

When they appeared behind the trees, the five of them stepped out onto the road, Hermione whacking Harry with a glare. As they started up the road, Hermione's mouth dropped open. Malfoy Manor loomed as dark as it's always been. It stood out starkly against the bright blue sky, the biggest change was the glowing blue Ward buzzing and cracking. As they approached the group of Ministry personnel, Narcissa Malfoy turned to them. Her hair was rather wild, her face tear stained. She grabbed Harry, and gave them a pleading look.

"Please get the wards down!" her voice was shaking, she gripped Harry hard, shaking his arms.

"We will do what we can, ma'am." Blaise pulled her off Harry. Hermione and Astoria were already by the wards, hands up. Harry strode over to the other Aurors. Amelia Bones was even here, Harry realized.

"What are we dealing with?" Harry asked when he approached. The four Aurors and the two Ward Breakers turned to Harry.

"Lady Malfoy came to us reporting her husband being attacked. She won't say anything else. She's being rather suspicious actually." Auror Adams spoke low, shifting to look at Blaise who was talking to Narcissa. Harry could see her fear from her body language, she was hiding something. Harry approached her slowly, trying to come up with a subtle question to ask her. He quickly forgot his plan when the wards came down. The hum of magic lessened, the Manor came into sharper focus. Harry grinned at Hermione and Astoria. They were damn impressive with a wand.

"You go head in. We need to keep the wards down." Astoria said, glancing at Hermione, they all knew her history here. Harry gave her a grateful look before he beckoned Shikari and Blaise forward. The trio approached the gates, white peacocks turning to stare as they entered the estate. The walk into the Manor was rather anticlimactic though Hermione, Astoria and the others were tense and ready. The doors were sealed but Shakari easily swept her wand and unlocked it.

Nothing seemed out of place in the front hall, but the door to the library was wide open, books strewn around the entrance. They exchanged glances, pulling out their wands and approached slowly. As they got closer, the scent of burnt flesh, blood and fire greeted them. Blaise gagged, his face greening. Harry shuddered, he remembered that smell all too well. Shikari nudged past them and led the way inside.

An inhuman shriek greeted her when she slipped in and a human hand soared over her head. Harry and Blaise ducked under the flying appendage and shoved their way inside. Draco Malfoy was running at Shikari, his eyes bright, his hands covered in his father's blood.

"You can't make me be a Death Eater. Ill kill you first!"


	3. The First To Rise

**_Disclaimer- i do not own Harry Potter _**

Chapter 2-

Harry didn't hesitate before pushing Shikari out of the way and facing Draco head on. The Malfoy undead boy slid to a halt, his wild eyes locked on Harry's emerald eyes. Something drained out of him then, his posture changed, his head snapped to the damage he did. Then, falling to his knees, he began to wail. He was covered in blood. Bits of Lucius were strewn around the library, his head in the flickering fireplace.

"Draco." Blaise sounded like he was choking. Harry stepped closer to his old school nemesis and was startled by the cries that escaped him.

"I killed him. I killed him!" Draco lunged forward, three wands pointed at him as he yanked at his hair and vomited. Harry gave Blaise a puzzled look, this wasn't making any sense.

"How are you alive?" Harry put his wand back in its holster, and knelt, banishing the sick with a wave of his hand. Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders, holding him still as his fingers found the pulse point in his neck, the cool skin under his hands flinched violently. Sure enough a strong beat met his fingers. Harry's heart raced in tandem with the pulse under his hands, contradicting the grey cool skin and dark eye sockets. The Tales of Beedle the Bard came to mind, the resurrection stone, and Harry's own temporary death, panic churning his stomach. Draco looked up at him, the silver eyes red and wet.

"Ask mother. I certainly didn't do this." Draco's clothes were soiled in blood, sticking to his skin. The tears on his face cleaning tracks in the blood.

"Show me your chest." Blaise demanded, he sounded angry. As if expecting a bad joke. Draco turned to Blaise, his hands shaking as he held them to his buttoned chest. Many of them were ripped off and there wasn't much left of the soiled fabric. Blaise appeared on Harry's left, Shikari stood behind Draco, wand at his head. Blaise slowly undid the remaining buttons and found no gaping fatal wound. The Slytherin's chest had a scar as if he fully healed from a wound like that.

"We better go talk to Narcissa…" Harry spoke up. Shikari looked like she wanted to put Draco down and Blaise had closed his eyes, hands pulling the Malfoy boy into a hug. This wasn't just any case… this was personal.

"Come on." Harry patted Blaise who stood, pulling Draco to his feet. "Lower your wand Shikari, he won't hurt us."

"Why did you kill your Father, Malfoy?" Shikari asked, her voice hard. Harry smirked, at least someone was being professional.

"I was angry. It was his fault." Draco's voice was hoarse, the hours of screaming and shouting coming back to him.

"That doesn't excuse it." Harry scolded, wincing when Draco whipped around to look at him. Harry was almost undone by the wild look in the normally smug boy he remembered.

"You think I don't know that? I couldn't control it. I felt like… I don't know. Just so angry." Draco whispered, his hands came up to tug at his hair again, strands coming lose. The once perfect blonde hair, grayish and stained with blood. Harry pulled the destructive hands away and sighed.

"Alright… well… stupify." Harry whispered, setting his hand on Draco's head, and Draco collapsed. "Lets get him out of here."

Harry went to levitate him but Blasie scooped up his old friend off the floor.

"Blaise. Are you ok to do this job?" Shikari asked, she looked at her colleague sadly.

He nodded grimly. "I think so…"

Harry watched Blaise grab a blanket from the singed chaise and drape it over his charge.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

"He's cold." Blaise snapped.

"Alright… let's go." Harry beckoned. Shikari lead the way, holding the door open as Harry and Blaise passed her.

Out in the courtyard, as they got closer to the Gates, Narcissa screamed and rushed at them. Draco looked dead with his skin completion and limp frame, blood clumping his hair and making his fingers stick together.

"My baby." Narcissa tilted Draco's head, wiping the tears and blood away.

"What did you do, Lady Malfoy?" Harry was trying to keep the glare off his face. Hermione, Astoria and the other Aurors were approaching. Hermione had her hands over her mouth, and Astoria looked grim.

"I did what I had to… to save my son." Her gaze didn't waver, her eyes hard. "I'm sure you are familiar with a mother's love."

Harry sucked in a breath, "You brought him back? How?"

She sniffled, and looked down at him. "I had help."

Harry's mind raced. "Not with a rock by any chance?"

That caused a round of confused looks. "No, Potter. I'll tell you in a… safe… setting."

Amelia sighed heavily. "Alright… get them to one of the Ministry safe house. Question them there, Mister Potter. I'll send a Healer."

Arriving at the Ministry caused an uproar. Harry tried to block the view of Draco but after one whisper of who it was had everyone shouting. The Malfoy Matriarch held her head up and didn't answer any of the shouted questions. Hermione was holding Harry's sticky hand, a glance down showed the brown blood on his hands, he shuddered. Too many memories were hitting them. Blaise was successful in scaring everyone off, his large frame puffed up. Shikari still held her wand in her hand, ready to use if Draco tried anything. Approaching number 6, a specially warded apartment, Tonks had the door pushed open.

Once the Malfoy mother and son were keyed into the wards, Harry and Blaise settled Draco in the room farthest from the door. They keyed him into a special set of alarm wards. If he hurt anyone, including himself, the wards would notify someone. He was set to only go into his bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen. That left his mother and other visitors a safe place to escape to if he snapped again. The healer sent by Amelia Bones fussed over Draco but couldn't find much wrong with him apart from low temperature, and extremely high blood pressure. He left a set of potions and a charmed bracket strapped onto Draco's left wrist which took his pulse, temperature and blood pressure. After they were settled, Harry lifted his stunning spell.

The Malfoy boy, who still looked all of 17, sat up with a groan in the soft lilac colored bed. He sneered down at the color and Blaise laughed outright.

"Sorry about that. We will get you some different colors if you want." Blaise said with a grin.

Astoria snorted, but her tome was playful when she said, "Yes, we have to pamper the Slytherin Prince."

Draco looked startled at the people in… his room? There was Blaise Zabini, and was that Astoria Greengrass? Harry Potter leaned against the wall next to Hermione Granger. The only unknown was the black haired girl who looked to be only four feet tall, but her expression of stone threw him off of calling her cute. "Where am I?"

Potter answered him. "The Ministry safe house. Keep you separated until we figure things out."

"You can't keep me here, against my will. What gives you the right, Potter?" Draco snapped. Potter had the nerve to grin and beckoned at himself. Only then did Draco notice the clothing. The very fancy clothes reserved for Aurors and Special Forces. "You are working with Potter and the mudblood, Zabini? That isn't like you."

Potter snarled, "That's my WIFE you are talking to. Have some respect."

"It's a brave new world, Draco Malfoy. Swallow your pride, open your eyes and get used to it." Zabini said giving Draco a meaningful look.

Draco looked at each of them, they looked much older actually. Potter had longer hair, and was rather scruffy, premature lines around his eyes. Granger had grown into her body, as had little Astoria. Blaise had bulked up and had a short neat beard. "How long have I been gone?"

Granger… erm… Lady Potter…gave him a sympathetic look. " Your mom didn't tell you?"

Draco shook his head, numbly. "I wondered why she wouldn't let me out of the house."

Greengrass stepped close to him, causing the others to stiffen. "Its been five years, hon."

Draco's eyes went comically wide, "Five years?"

The grim expressions on everyone's face showed this wasn't a joke. He was surrounded by the truth.

He swallowed around the lump in his throat and met Potter's eyes. "So I take it you won."

Potter sighed. "Yes… but at a heavy cost."

Draco studied his school nemesis and nodded. "I was wondering why no Weasleys were in here with their flaming tempers. Your eyes tell it all. You still haven't mastered Occlumency. Keep working at it. I'm glad my sacrifice wasn't for nothing." Draco's words shook the dark haired man and Potter turned his eyes away. Draco didn't drop his gaze and let it burn into the Man-Who-Lived.


End file.
